


佝八水

by Sigmamaretto



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营 | Produce Camp (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmamaretto/pseuds/Sigmamaretto
Summary: 我都难得，死去之后，我都拥有，不要问我，猜到尽头。
Relationships: Xia Zhiguang/Zhai Xiaowen
Kudos: 5





	佝八水

我说，不要把世界上所有的东西都归因于爱，这简直是最恶俗最老套的一种说法，只要跟爱这个字挂了钩，整个故事就无可避免地滑向一个品味庸俗枯瘪的老掉牙结局，你大可以再扩大一点尺度，爱就捏不出好的人生，它能怎样规定思辨的怪圈，千八百地活得规整，这都是俗成作孽，obsessive，唉，说爱最安全。

这种话术的体面之处就在于内里包裹着我的高尚、悲悯，和而不同何等独到，风度尽显，不过呢大多时候不同还是意味着钗划银河，挨也挨不着一分两道，所以大家还是都收起过剩的道德心才好，活着嘛，谁还不会活呢，我们谁也别想着救谁，我同情那些只能说爱的人生，当然大多数人不能领会我的情真意切，也确实，何必相信呢，我屈尊降贵，居高临下，本不需要太多理解，趋附者多，就落下乘了。

我确信这一点，老派的情爱第一性对我来说就是粉过饰非的卑微可怜，如此僵硬、苍白，石灰糊的戏中粉末跟尸屑一样往下掉，柴得风干发朽，索然乏味，倒个口齿都嚼不动，天真处女的浪漫主义流派真次，我如此胃液翻滚。

说到底，我实在不明白人为什么热衷于愚蠢无比地和我讲爱，这就很荒唐，我把这种众生相命名为因果无解的自戕，当做社会实验看，天知道我对这种莫名其妙的情绪根本不感兴趣，自我感动这样地愚昧、可笑，人类真是传染病病源综合体，一无所知，彼此燎原。

拜托，天底下哪有那么多爱情故事可讲，我铺设好这一切，就是要掐断一种不知所谓的想象，总有人喜欢给我架构合理性，粉饰我情感上的空洞、一无所有，对浪漫情节未加掩饰的鄙夷与痛恨，解读有时候就是扭转与曲变，逐渐看不到头，他们总有挖掘真善美的本事，事实上没人懂我——

没人相信我写的是刻薄寒酸的讥讽与现实，我曾经活得像被他们所看不起的任一种人，我平庸、无能，俯视爱的怨怀，早看破了它的单薄与站不住脚，后来人们像爱神像一样热爱我，炙烤、水溺，要我走向精神的绞刑架，那一种所谓主流的围堵无时无刻不在窥探着等待狙杀我，他们的信仰没多么坚贞，只是乐于看到我被胁迫的窒息缺氧。

谁能救我，谁也别想着救我，我预见到它会被怎样解读，或许同样改头换面被套上另一种光鲜亮丽的包装，这个世界总是不会错的，我摊开了给别人看也是一样的结果，他们永远觉得那只是一种技巧，一个言不由衷隐秘掩饰的求救信号，然后同情我、怜悯我，以看一个精神病患的姿态原谅、宽容，沾沾自喜救风尘。

我们都觉得自己站在道德高点，看别人是上位者心态审视卑微与愚蠢，是不是也是另一种荒诞不经，斩断被幻想的方式就是否认，这一次我缄口不提，虚假最能让人感受幻灭，我活着就是另一个草间弥生，死了也是鬼才麦昆，人们只关心真假，非此即彼，其他东西就不值得在意。

所以，我们说好了，这个故事，谁信谁就是小狗，三，二，一。

我瘫成一团看手稿，尖锐的桌角顶着我的后腰，足像某种色情的隐喻，我知道我就是烦，我好久没爱做，潮湿闷热的夏天里只能对着五线谱发泄精力，阿格里皮娜call我的时候我正在看1996年春夏的秀，千年血后The Hunger，我看得痴，麦昆真是地狱里的天才。

Agrippina是我给制作人小姐起的代号，我深以为不厌其烦是种天赋，当代女性盔甲精致刀枪不入，解决麻烦好像喷没药香水一样轻松写意，巴掌大的手提袋里就能装得下所有的鸡毛蒜皮，有多少人能时刻保持一种高水准的工作品质，我有时候也佩服她的功力，她可真是尼禄的妈。

和她比起来我算不上狠辣，我怀疑人类骨子里就有一种巨婴的基因，谁不会过期叛逆，我揉了一把手稿开始找鞋穿，把电话摔得像高空解体，我又懂我确实是暴君了，但谁会和这种母亲脾胃对付，从某种意义上来说，她代表的永远是我情绪的负面，采访算个屁，我宁可把笔插进马桶里，也不愿意像个滑稽的马戏团猴子一样对着镁光灯写哆来咪。

我难道看起来很像好声好气的道德标兵？世界才真是疯了，我确信那群蝗虫一样的傻逼媒体都没有眼睛不要命，gosh，我宁愿在这期间把自己送到另一张床上去，为一具同性潮湿的肉体发汗，也不想把自己曝给一群垃圾观摩，好像被各色奇异的眼神搁在高地上强奸，我踢上门想，哦麦昆真是天才。

除了他谁又能准确地描摹我所遭经的这一切，大多时候我是孤僻乖戾的末流角色，世界上正当的合理的故事没有我的戏份，好像我活该被抽离出去只作为一种谈资而活着，人们热衷于谈论我消遣我，却从来不当我是具象的，谁也不会知道我此时此刻就本色出演九十年代公路片，到底有人等我，也有逃跑奔赴的资格。

七月底我分了手，被堵在家里半个多月，全靠阿格里皮娜女士才能不腐烂发臭，搬到这边来的时候我养到他，灰色的，又瘦又韧的一团，小腹撸一把手感超品，阴雨天湿透的台阶上毛绒绒地往我怀里栽，我从来不懂小狗的品种，顶多这只看上去漂亮些，他破了口子的小腿蹭着我的门，凄惨淋漓地肺热，呜咽着吐气。

救还是不救呢，我翟潇闻从来不是什么烂好人，命对我来说只算得上便宜货，他吐在我手心的气息红晕了一小块，舔着我皮肤的舌尖又软又弱，很酥麻的，滚烫又湿淋淋，眼睛因为高烧耷拉得好狼狈，我得承认小狗很有味道，他抬眼睛好像从某种重量里轻飘飘坠落，我被他的小腿蹭得踝骨发麻，抄起他一只手臂，凸起的青筋磨蹭着我的锁骨，肌肉很紧实，性感透了。

我的小狗，又醉又病，除了我赋予他的词找不到唯一性，那个时候狼狈逃窜与低谷的离异让人躁郁也冷漠，我第一次在人生里扮演起救世主，傻逼们怎么会懂，我薛定谔的情伤在一瞬间痊愈完好，轰轰烈烈投入到另一种暴烈中去，这是比较虚无主义的开头，我缺少一种热闹把我点燃焚烧，人生就是你来我往，说停留的人都是愚蠢。

之前有份三流小报写我是狼狈版的卡萨诺瓦，历数我辗转过的情爱把我当成被弃如敝履的丧家之犬，我狠踹一脚标题巨大的电脑屏幕，第二天就写一首secular如数回敬，这种自以为是的定义简直是对我最侮辱的指摘，除了我没人懂什么叫作idealism，风流是一种美学水平，我就是最无畏执迷的殉道者，义无反顾地燃烧。

逼仄的人永远无法明白那种空白里战栗，一瞬间到达高点之后持续的下落，黏稠、恶心、腐烂，在追逐的时候被投到一块与生俱来的阴翳，从此它在我的灵魂上附着，透支、消耗，挖空了内里伶仃着，那是一种彻彻底底的阴郁之美，我从不觉空虚，我饱满又快活，每一次都预支生命的全部，永无尽头地重复活过。

我足可以拿捏这种恩情，我有这样要求的资格，从他好死不死撞到我这里来的那天起，我就是小狗唯一的主人，小狗其实不好养的，他性子坏，明面上乖乖朝我呲牙，背地里就滚一肚皮的泥水在我衣柜里趴窝，他在我这里待了一段时间，受伤的跟腱贴单薄的纱布，淹了一块凄楚的血。

他淡漠地往下扫一眼说没关系，两条腿交叠，缝匠肌下面压的全是我的高定，腰腹收得很性感，在一张衣物快堆成山的床上懒懒地靠坐着，闲适得活像在坐月子，我嗤一声，这比我还淫乱呢，他就靠着床头抽烟，Black stone的Mild vanilla，好像在舔血，过了一会又抬起头问我有没有爆珠，抽那个干什么，我这有雪茄，爆珠太次，我毫不收敛地皱眉。

薄薄的烟雾吐在我眼前，他冲我懒懒地一招手，过来，我光脚踩着地毯，伸腿把乱七八糟的衣服全踢下去，给自己辟出一块地，他闷声闷气地笑，比烟味还要痒，笑屁，叫什么，我坐着等，不记得过去了多久，烟雾都还没散去，他声音低哑，好像被烟熏坏了，夏之光。

夏之光顺手一揽我，我似笑非笑地眯起眼，我说你怎么不问我呢，他把烟捻在我丢下去的衣服上，在一堆钞票上烫出一个洞，指腹沾到一点烟灰，若即若离地蹭到我手心，我想他的确对我的胃口，我还就吃这股在我面前不要命的疯劲，牙锋齿利会咬人的小狗多美妙，我才不要千篇一律的软骨头，夏之光声音沙沙的，他说，没必要，也是，确实没必要。

他翻了翻手腕解掉手表，几乎算得上不动声色地拉扯着我，我的肩膀顶着他的喉咙，后颈被舔得酥麻发软，他咬着我的耳垂，舌尖吞吐着打了个转，你知道爆珠妙在哪呢，妙就妙在我咬破它的那一刻起，它碎掉迸开，流进我嘴里的味道，我都可以想做是……精液，夏之光低哑的声音也由锁骨流进我身体里，他的确跟我见过的所有人都不一样，我耳垂被咬得红肿，整个人没有地方不发烫。

夏之光真是神经病，我觉得我觉得我才是那个被嫖了的人，见过被操透了的嫖客没有，我的奉献精神足可以拿出去评奖，但那天之后我的确开始抽爆珠，我以前再疯的时候也不会抽很多烟，就像阿格里皮娜说的那样，对我的嗓子来说，烟草就是杀人犯，我想她可真是有先见之明，我的确后知后觉上了瘾，刚开始是玩票，到后来就是真有病了。

我收藏各种各样，最喜欢钻石魔鬼和爆珠云雀，夏之光常抽的万宝路，太俗，我看也看不上，后来我偶尔也抽一点女士的卡碧烟，薄荷味倒灌，觉得自己真是世界上最虚伪的人，我的确看不上这种东西的消磨、颓废，一种惶惶无志的自我沉溺，如同某种粘附着庸人品质的勾芡，但又不可避免地向往又痴迷于它万里无一地解构我的宿命，鄙夷着把自己变得和更多人没有什么分别。

因为世界上所有的事情就是都不乖乖照我想的来，我真倒霉，上帝一定嫉妒我，势必要摆出种傻逼的架势把我搞得一团糟，我踢开夏之光家的门，熟门熟路地晃上了二楼，啧啧，这就是人生呗，我靠着门框慢条斯理开始掏打火机顺便看一眼手表，书房旁边就是暗房，门口原来搁了一座小型照壁，之前有一次来我忙着扒夏之光的衣服，兴起的时候他没搂住一脚踹坏了趟，现在门口就光秃秃。

里面还他妈在喘，隔着一道门也很清晰，我拿出一点兴味去区分哪一声闷哼属于夏之光，更多还是交缠得分不清，不得不说我被叫得更心烦意乱，几乎是不受控制地在想夏之光也许会出现的神态表情，绷紧出汗的大腿还有漆黑的眼睛，男人当然是被欲望攥住的时候最迷人，烟蒂烧到我的手指，全燃尽了。

真没意思，我把烟头丢掉，慢吞吞地往另一头走，门在这个时候被打开，夏之光看见我只微微地点个头，他还记得在这种时候钳住我的手腕，我被他挡得严实，凑出头瞥一眼正往楼下去的那小东西，就这货色？夏之光你可真行，我揪着他一颗纽扣阴阳怪气，被按在他胸口压低声音，如果不是我这张该死的脸还挺知名，我倒想叫他见识一下我那些争风吃醋的新闻又何处得来。

没你好，乖，夏之光领口敞开，被我蹭到薄薄的汗，喉结上是晕开的潮红，他眉目深长，语调温和得表里不一，说的话全狗屁不通，我看着就心情坏，滚滚滚，没意思，跟这滚刀肉说个屁，我转身去睡觉，左右我也不是他的谁，闹得难看就没劲，我还没玩尽兴。

我不是第一次躲他这，往床上一躺就睡得昏天暗地，醒来才有劲跟他谈判，夏之光在房间里翻箱倒柜地整理胶片，我一摸身边，全是黑白的负片，夏之光惯用柯达400的彩负，拍得烂胶片倒囤了不少，几个月才出一两个客单，自然是没有回头客的，想都知道找他拍片的都是什么醉翁之意不在酒，能出头才见鬼了。

说谈判其实我没有资格，不过是无理取闹，我擅长这个，说到底这口气我可咽不下，从来只有我给别人难堪的份，夏之光他哪来的胆拿我跟人比，我抽出一支Ammo问他，你那个小情人呢，我在烟盒里装各种各样的烟，串味也不要紧，每次都倒出不一样的，想要什么全看运气。

我运气向来不错，紧接着就是万宝路的W-Burst，绝佳的好彩，我欢天喜地地递给夏之光，他捏着烟屁股长长地出一口气，我被他盯得软了骨头，因着一个虚无缥缈的眼神儿发情，夏之光揉一把我的头发，他把烟慢慢吐在我脸上，烟雾也很硬很涩，夏之光的舌头舔了舔我的鼻尖，我闭起眼睛上瘾，真是算不上吻的一个吻，但我好像整个人都被揉捏得过了头。

他啊，他弹了弹烟灰往后一靠，声音淡淡的，跟着那位大小姐出国了，我几乎要笑出声来，夏之光欢场里掘出一只蠢笨的石头，还真以为如珠如玉地捧出个宝贝来，却不想人家是“难为风尘”，有机会从良就双宿双飞，他也只有当炮灰的份，深情憔悴，嗟之叹之，我咬着手指想起他那日买醉的情形就笑得磕牙，假模假样地拍拍他的手臂，没事，谁叫你没办法娶人家当少奶奶呢。

夏之光眼神幽黑，他不说话，我也并不在意，事实上我真的很想笑，从来都不需要粉饰，我看不上那种投机与矫揉造作的逢迎，也恶心他这种痴心不悔的万里无一，至少看起来是，我想起来今天那位，就坐到他身上去，那今天这个呢，夏之光就笑了，他笑起来太招人，我不等他说话就抬手，知道了知道了，比不上我不是。

他慢悠悠地吸一口烟，捻掉，等我眼睛里快喷火了才款款地答了个嗯，呵，我掰开被他捏住的手指去按他的喉咙，那我就不明白了，怪我太有名？夏之光闷着没了气，好像真的在想，我又换了只手去摸他的眉毛，是我没让你爽？他好像这才回了神，直直来看我的眼睛。

我也看他，他眼睛好漂亮，白水银里养着两丸黑水银，幽暗地吸附我，我又好想得到，至少这一刻，他拍了拍我的脸，一双养尊处优的手美得像艺术品，我不合时宜地看痴，他指尖的薄茧从泪沟摸到我的脸皮，有没有名气不知道，你倒是挺好操的，我被他吻得喘不上气，只能恍惚地看着他漆黑的眼睛。

真的很麻，我又得缓缓，我才不管世界如何，只想在这一刻向死，极致的、战栗地快活，说到底很多人不能明白，音乐让我的人生是可被估量的，我因此而具备活着的意义和价值，但夏之光让我变得完整，我从我寂静的世界里被假释，奇妙地被填补缺失，冗长枯燥地活成具体的生命。

我须得说那是一种精神上的失重，它唁慰我嬗续我的人生。

在我不屑也否认爱这种东西的时候，我宁愿用另一种方式去阐述这一切，人和人未必就需要或只能用一种情绪进行联结，线性的进度条里，如果我的人生可以被凝缩到五分钟，我愿意分给他一分钟，不以时间度量，也不以世俗的定义计算，他如何看我也是我的一部分，我在这一分钟内度过的，又怎能用占比去衡量？

我本质跟世人都不同，我神经质又落寞，不需要爱这种东西，把所有都定义为爱局促而浅薄，爱是什么逼仄的话语体系下百用不穿的万金油，流俗、老套，谁也别想着拿这个恶心我，乏言的生命里悲壮，我不需要任何一种自以为是的定义与揣度，我填充自己。

Silly dream里我只写一首歌，谁来说也没用，出小样的时候我放给夏之光听，他漫不经心地喝芝华士，被吧台白绿的光打着，手指消解成潮湿的雾气，我往杯子里兑干姜水，那种味道好像墙灰，始终拉着我的胃，巴别塔，上帝经，夏之光模糊得像灰白的浮沫，我则是湿红的coral。

事实上《珊瑚》这个名字始终不被发行公司喜欢，我懒得和这群酒囊饭袋扯毫无意义的皮，阿格里皮娜打电话来改词，新专的筹备期她把自己周转得金刚不换，人类不需要睡眠，我连着通宵好几天，她为宣传的一两个字眼也要和我磨牙，moldy、stale，随便哪个，老子忙着做爱，夏之光这个时候似笑非笑地握着我的腰，要命，好像跌入两个极端，我疲惫不济地快乐，迟早死于纵欲。

夏之光做爱像亡命徒，催的都是我的命，我踹他的小腹，你他妈要搞死我？他言笑晏晏地呲牙，你说呢，我被这个性瘾犯着着实实翻了过，的确没有别的一条命可供他折腾，他在床边够地上的纸页，把着我的手在纸上慢慢写一个西语词，moldy，他侧脸被昏暗的光线衬得平静又温柔，这个吧，你也该长点肉，这又是什么象形词联想法，夏之光又来舔我，我顾不得想清楚。

他之前和家里闹翻，那位出国以后才终于握手言和，总算有了几分纨绔弟子的派头，日复一日风头愈盛，说破了像我们这种人，他这种人，玩乐浪荡才不是什么顶要紧的罪愆，人生来就该活得快活，动情才天真，夏之光终于在现实里长了记性，他家里才能满意，我冷眼旁观，也满意安心过活。

我需要情热性爱，也需要滚烫的生命，但不包括爱这种麻烦的东西，我不爱人也不耐烦别人爱上我，我和夏之光不需要那种东西就紧密无比地活在一起，只有虚无的关系才需要爱来联结，我们肉体难以离分，生命如此具体地羁绊，爱才显得多余，我满意得几乎过了头，上帝，旨意行在地上，如同行在天上，让夏之光不要爱上我。

我们这样长久下去，哪里都不会是尽头，夏之光真是完美情人，我迷恋他的温度，想不通有人会忍心拍着翅膀飞离他的怀抱，我自恃姿态最骄矜，充分利用我的权利，窝在他手臂间去咬他的后颈，饱满紧实的肌肉落在我掌心，人体构造美得太不庸常，夏之光低沉着声音笑，他说你是狗吗，这么爱咬，我话说得断断续续，怎么会……你才是小狗。

你才是啊，夏之光才是我的小狗，我在性爱里失去语言的能力，夏之光完整、配合性，他滚烫地弄坏我这副皮囊，我在想我的确又犯病了，就不想看这种，他在我身体里的时候，就想被他撕开，被踩到泥里，被折磨被摧毁被玩坏，精神病的猜到尽头，犹疑疯癫吊诡，理智荡然无存。

我依然骄矜，但这都并不矛盾，人总渴望被损坏，更何况我这个人，有时候我恨自己不是被焚烧过的灰烬，夏之光却这样成全我，以一种极具美学意义和情色意味的烧灼在身体里放大我的一切，我的歌迷原来说我太扎手，世人说我所有的伤害都捅进胃里，没有约束没有道德，而我这时候无比渴望自己是一地碎玻璃，他痛苦又甘之如饴地拾起我。

当然，我这样说，一定要有人讽刺我的反复，我前后矛盾的言辞，都是可笑的证物，好像看我否定自己附和另一种对错才是他们最大的乐趣一样，但那又有什么要紧，那甚至也未必算得上彻底的倒戈，我只是突然发觉，根本不被爱好像也是痛苦的，我一直以为它也不曾带去我什么，其实根本不是。

从这里开始，一切都快结束了，我实在不想去回忆，后来的很多时候我想，我实在是不该太过高看自己，很多次我都想尽快结束这个故事，但我发觉那比很多事更难，这时距离夏之光离开我有半年时间，我用了很多精力来复刻想象这一切，长久的都是一种迫害。

夏天快结束的时候老情人回国，夏之光好了伤疤忘了疼，上赶着去犯贱，我承认自己刻薄，但它对夏之光一点用也没有，他拿出惯熟稔的温文地去对待另一个人，我真的要跳脚，夏之光按着我的头，不觉耻地当着我的面寒暄，可惜我招数不多玩了个遍，早被他全摸透，人善被人欺啊，我冷冰冰地杀他八百遍。

自从他搬过来阿格里皮娜就不常来，我的药全由夏之光一手接管，他君主独裁，我翻破了手指也找不到，夏之光站在背后看我发这种疯，其实我知道，他的脾气才不吃回头草，但我也知道，Bipolar disorder就治不好，夏之光发怔地抽烟，他食指上的素圈还是我他妈戴上去的，真刺眼。

他把烟灰抖进了地毯，低低地说你怎么会知道呢，到后来又神智不清地重复，你不是应该高兴吗，这不是你想要的吗，他被我面无表情地推出去，转身的时候垂下眼睛说原来你也一样，我一口血涌上来就踹，你给我滚，拿我跟什么东西比？夏之光一瘸一拐地走，阴沉着脸像命不长久，也没有再回头。

阿格里皮娜在电话里声音轻飘飘，她说你要知道什么是重要的事，我很想敷衍她一句好听的话，但我明白，我不知道，我想过很多种很多种结局，没想过夏之光根本就不爱人，他才是那个天生只能被爱的人，我躁郁翻覆，到最后妄想着一个无爱者来爱我，在我以为夏之光是那味药的时候，人生还是和我开了一个最荒唐不过的玩笑。

就像很多人没办法来要求我一样，我也没办法去要求夏之光，就是因为我太想当然，一切从一开始就错位，我依旧鄙夷无能的，只能寄希望于爱的人，就像在经历过这些之后我依然可以说，我的人生不需要爱这种东西来填充，我只是在渴望得到他，我太想要他了，而不是任何被抽象化定义的概念。

我依然看不到出口，到这里也还是，怎么也不能，我的人生是持久连绵的阴沉天，不知道自己想要什么，想要也永远得不到，曾经有很多人以为我写coral是写给自己，只有我知道那是夏之光，我们多一样，在我第一次见他的时候就知道，他身上潮湿的雨水滴到我，紧闭着的眼睛未知的，依旧渗透我。

所有人都死了也存在，他给我下药的点就在于他总用端正的话说着，骨子里却一副病娇的轻蔑，那时候喜欢他话里难以捉摸的冷笑劲，他真的很像我的药我想，我真的快病死了，如果，如果他真的是小狗的话，为什么不咬我，如果他真的是我的小狗，也咬一咬我吧。

他笑，你好痴哦。

end.


End file.
